My Aibou
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: sequal to My Yami. AxY


**Hikari: Here it is, the sequal **

**Topaz: We hope you like it. **

**My Aibou**

It has been a year since the Ceremonial Duel. Even thought Yugi won, Atem refused to leave. Even the Gods themselves could not make Atem leave for the Afterlife, so they let him stay. Atem had firmly said that day, "That something here in this world that means more to me than life it's self." No one knew what he ment, and they still don't one year on.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Atem awaited the return of his Aibou from school. The front door opened and in walked a very tired Yugi. Atem got up from the couch and gave Yugi a big bear hug. "Have a hard school Aibou?" He asked as he brought Yugi over to the couch. "Yeah." Yugi replied as he collapsed on the couch. "What happened?" Atem asked as he sat near Yugi and began to rub his shoulders. "Where do I begin. First Marik & Bakura snuck into school and cause chaos, then the science teacher sprung a surprise test, which no one expect me was prepared for, then Marik snuck back into to the school and set off the fire alarm, and finally the English teacher gave us some homework." Yugi said as relaxed into Atem's embrace. "What do you have do?" "Huh? Oh nothing much. I'd better go up stairs and get started on it." Yugi said as he got from the couch and walked upstairs to his room.

Atem signed. _'Oh Aibou, how I love you soo much.'_ He thought. _'But how do I tell him. Mmm, maybe I'll write him a love poem.' _With that Atem grab a piece of paper and started writing.

After Atem finished his poem, he got curious about what his Aibou homework was about, so he went up to Yugi's room. When he opened the door he noticed Yugi was deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open, so Atem snuck over to Yugi and gave him another bear hug.

"What are you doing Aibou?" Atem asked, as he hugged the boy. "I'm trying to write a poem for my English homework." replied Yugi. "But I can't think of anything to write."

"I'm sure you'll think off something Aibou. Do you want me to help you?" Atem asked he was still hugging Yugi. "No, it's ok Yami. I'll been ok." replied Yugi.

"Oh, ok Aibou." Atem said sadly, "Don't work to hard, ok." "I won't" with that Atem left Yugi's room and went down stairs.

Once back downstairs Atem went back to watch some TV. It was 10pm, and Yami decided to go and check on his Aibou. He picked up his poem and made his way upstairs. _'I'll give him this poem, and hope that he returns my feels'. _He knocked on the door lightly. "Aibou?" There was no answer. So Atem opened the door and walked in to find Yugi asleep on his desk.

Atem couldn't help but smile at his sleeping Aibou. He walked over and careful carried Yugi over to his bed, and layed him down gently. _'Oh Yugi, how I wish I could tell you I love you'. _Atem put his poem next to Yugi's sleeping form, and then Atem noticed the poem on the desk. Picking it up, he read it.

_My Yami_

_By Yugi Mutou_

'_When we first met, you set my heart ablaze._

_When I see you, all can do is gaze._

_Gaze at the beauty and wonder that is you._

_The constellation Gemini will make me think of me & you._

_You are my Yami and I am your Hikari._

_I love you, my Yami._

_Now and forever.'_

'_He does love me'._

As Atem was reading the poem, Yugi had awaked to find the former pharaoh crying. "Yami?" Yugi asked cautiously. Atem turned to sit on the bed; he then pulled Yugi into a loving embrace. "Yugi, your poem was beautiful." Atem said, still holding the poem in his hand.

"Aibou, I have something for you." Atem said as he gave Yugi his poem.

'_My Aibou,_

_When I first met you, you took my breathe away with your beauty._

_Never have I seen such innocence and beauty. _

_You are the reason I refused to live for the Afterlife._

_Without you, my life has no meaning._

_I'm proud to be your Yami._

_I love you my Aibou, now and forever._

_Ever if you don't return my feelings, know this._

_You are always loved.'_

Yugi began to cry when he read what Atem had written.

"I love you Yami"

"I love you too Aibou"

The End


End file.
